


Infiltrated

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempted Kidnapping, Daddy Kolivan, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia, Mama Krolia is scary, Protective Blades, Young Acxa, Young Ezor, Young Keith (Voltron) - Freeform, Young Lotor, Young Regris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: An Empire soldier infiltrates the BoM with the intention of kidnapping Lotor and is dealt with the full might of the DoM and Mama Krolia, who is the scariest of them all.





	Infiltrated

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the nineteenth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the eighteenth story. Regris is 20, Lotor is 19, Ezor is 17, and Acxa and Keith are 14.

Story Nineteen - Infilatrated

It had taken a full deca-phoebe, but Rhyndas had finally done it. He found the coordinates where the Prince was, how to get into and out of the base, and a few of the names of the Prince's pack. Finding out their names was the easiest piece of intel. It just took watching them and following them while they were on their vacation a deca-phoebe ago. Finding the coordinates of their base was relatively easy as well. It just took a tracking beacon being carefully concealed on their pod. The hard part was finding out how to get into and out of their base. It being between two black holes and a giant blue star proved to be a challenge. He knew it had to be possible or they wouldn't have had their base there. Watching the base quintant in and quintant out was exhausting, but he didn't trust anyone else to assist him. They would just take all the glory for themselves. He had to do it on his own and off the radar. That was why it took a full deca-phoebe, but finally the quintant had come to infiltrate the base and get the Prince back to the Empire. He would be rewarded handsomely and finally get the recognition he so rightly deserved.

He had stolen a rebel ship that was small enough to fly under the radar. He waited until a small ship flew towards the base before darting out and following the ship through the rough push-pull of the black holes and the star. It was agonizing to follow the very narrow path, but he finally made it to what he assumed was the base. He sneakily followed the ship into an open hangar and powered down his ship but didn't immediately exit it.

He peered out the small window in the side of the ship and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone approaching his ship. He waited until the room seemed to be clear of personnel. He was wearing clothes that concealed his purple fur and fluffy ears. What he needed to do was steal a uniform that looked like one of theirs; that way he could blend in and move around with no one being the wiser.

He skirted around the perimeter of the room, ducking beneath large ships and keeping his eyes on the guards as they checked a pad that had some kind of list on it, if he had to guess what it was. The tick the guard was busy Rhyndas slipped out of the hangar. He quickly looked left and right, and to his relief, the corridor was empty. Now, he had to find a spare uniform.

%%%

Lotor was having an easy day. His pack insisted that even though he and Regris were older now that they still take it easy every now and then. He was on his way back to the nest from his father's office. His younger siblings liked when he made up stories and told them when they were laying in the nest. At that point, Keith and Acxa were ill with a simple Galran disease that wasn't contagious and confined to the nest. Krolia had been beside herself while her twins were in quarantine when their illness was at its worst. It was too similar to her nightmare where Keith was in quarantine. Fortunately, he wasn't alone, and Ulaz knew what was wrong with them. It had only been a couple of quintants in quarantine, while Krolia had been nearly inconsolable. Once the twins were released, Krolia didn't let them out of her sight. That had been a quintant ago, and she was _just_  starting to relax a bit. The twins weren't going anywhere until they felt better.

%%%

Rhyndas finally found a spare uniform in a small bedroom that he stumbled upon. Fortunately, it was empty, and he was able to change clothes quickly. He burned the clothes he had been wearing in a washroom so no one would be the wiser. He pulled up the hood and activated the mask, which felt weird to him, but he was willing to deal with it so he could get his hands on the Prince. He just hoped the Prince wasn't wearing a mask or in a big group. He really just wanted a quick grab and go.

%%%

Lotor turned the corner and had to move out of the way of a masked Blade. He didn't recognize the Blade but that wasn't unusual. However, he was recognizable as Kolivan's kit...or so he thought. The unknown Blade paused as he went passed him. "Prince Lotor?"

Lotor paused. When was the last time someone called him by his old title? He didn't know. He still turned around and replied, "Yes?"

%%%

Rhyndas couldn't believe his luck. He turned the corner, and there was Prince Lotor...alone. Still, he had to be careful. "Prince Lotor?"

The Prince stopped, turned around, and responded, "Yes?"

Rhyndas grinned behind the mask and grabbed the Prince's arm. The Prince immediately tried to yank his arm back, but when that failed, he let out a high-pitched whine before Rhyndas managed to sedate him with a compound he brought with him as a back-up plan. Now, he had to make it back to the hangar.

%%%

Kolivan was finishing up reading the last report, his mind wandering off to wonder how the twins were doing. He decided to finish going over the report before going to check on the two youngest members of his pack when he heard the high-pitched whine. His head shot up as he recognized that whine as Lotor's. His eyes narrowed as he stood up. Why would his kit let out a high-pitched whine of distress? The whine called out for pack to come help and wasn't used lightly. He rushed out of his office and in the direction the whine had come from. He let out a roar in answer to Lotor's whine but was concerned that he didn't receive a response. He rushed down the corridors, searching for his kit.

%%%

Rhyndas resisted the urge to groan. The Prince was heavier than he looked. He also had to carry him in his arms and not thrown over his shoulder like he had originally intended. Since he was disguised as a member of this group, he had to carry the Prince like he had spied other members carrying their kits. This was slow going. He hoped he wouldn't get caught.

%%%

Ulaz's head shot up when he heard Lotor's whine followed by Kolivan's roar. He was concerned when there was no reply and left the med bay to see if he could help in some way. Maybe he could even find Lotor.

%%%

Antok had been play fighting with his kit when they both heard the whine and the roar. They paused their playing. "Regris, go back to the nest. I will investigate what is going on."

"Yes, Dad." Regris hurried off to the nest, meeting up with Thace, who was exiting the nest.

"Go in, kit, and stay with your siblings and mother. Your pack will find your brother."

Regris let his tail trail across Thace's arm. Thace smiled until the door closed behind the eldest kit. The smile faded from his face. He understood the level of distress. His parents felt the same level of distress when they lost his siblings. He didn't want his pack to experience that distress. He hurried to the location the whine originated from.

%%%

Rhyndas recognized the corridor near the hangar and was relieved that he would be able to put down the Prince when they got to a ship. However, he didn't anticipate meeting up with a member of the organization. This one was pale and just a little shorter than he was. Even though he was shorter than he was, Rhyndas could tell that he was protective of the kits in his care.

%%%

Ulaz didn't know the Blade holding Lotor. He was wearing a non-descript Blade mask and had his hood up. However, he didn't have a Marmoran blade anywhere on his person. That was the major tip off. This Blade wasn't a Blade at all. He growled at this being pretending to be a Blade. He was an infiltrator, who was kidnapping the leader's kit. Ulaz growled loudly. "Put the kit _down."_

"No."

Ulaz approached the kidnapper and growled again. "Give me the kit."

"Never!"

Ulaz stopped approaching the intruder when movement from the corridor directly across from him caught his eye. He didn't make any motion that he had seen Antok. He made a series of minute hand motions with his right hand (which was by his side), which Antok understood.

Antok slowly snuck up behind the intruder and used his tail to trip him up before Ulaz joined in. The tick the intruder was off balance, Ulaz  managed to pull the unconscious kit from his claws. He held him close as Antok pinned the faux Blade. Kolivan and Thace arrived only a couple of ticks after the skirmish, Kolivan immediately going over to his kit's side. Ulaz gently pried one of Lotor's eyelids open and breathed a sigh of relief. He recognized the sedative used on the kit. "He's been sedated. It's a commonly used kit sedative with no lasting effects. He will come to in a varga."

Kolivan combed his claws through his kit's hair before turning to the intruder. "We have some very important questions for you. Your answers will determine your fate."

"I will take the kit back to the nest room and join you after," Ulaz said as Antok and Thace bodily moved the intruder.

"Alert Krolia and Taulol as they will want a hand in this," Kolivan ordered.

Ulaz swiftly carried the unconscious kit to the nest, where his mother and the rest of his siblings were cuddled up, worried about him. When Krolia saw him, she reached out and gently pulled him out of Ulaz's arms. She nuzzled him and was concerned about the lack of response, letting out a worried questioning noise. "It's okay, Krolia. He had been sedated by someone who tried to kidnap him. Antok and I prevented him from leaving with Lotor and the rest of the pack are setting up the interrogation."

Krolia growled as she cradled her kit closer. "I want to look the being in the face who thought he could get away with stealing my kit, but my kits need me."

"Mom, I'll watch everyone while you confront the guy who thought stealing my first brother was a good idea," Regris offered.

"Are you sure, my kit?" Krolia asked.

"I'm sure, Mom. Everyone, just come here, and wait for Mom to come back," Regris said as Krolia laid Lotor in his eldest brother's arms. The other kits gathered around the two eldest.

Krolia followed Ulaz out of the nest. He mentioned, "We need to get Taulol, because she'll want to be a part of this."

%%%

Rhyndas was sitting in a chair, cuffed with his arms behind him, and his legs were tied to the chair legs. He could see three out of the four male Galra that were part of the Prince's pack standing before him. He had learned all of the names of the adults in the Prince's pack. The leader and fatherly figure to the Prince was named Kolivan. The large, looming Galra with a tail was Antok. The vibrant violet furred Galra was named Thace. The missing male was a pale Galra named Ulaz.There were two females as well. He wasn't as concerned about the one named Taulol as he was about the one named Krolia. Krolia was the one the Prince called mom. He hoped she wouldnt be there during his interrogation.

The intensity of Kolivan's gaze made him nervous enough until the door opened, admitting Ulaz, Taulol, and, to his dismay, Krolia. Krolia marched right up to him and grabbed a handful of his headfur, yanking it down so she could see his face. She snarled as her grip tightened. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as his fur felt it was going to be ripped out by the root. It was a relief when she released him. He slumped forward as best he could as he watched Taulol holding Krolia in her arms, stroking her headfur. With the two females occupied, the four males started their line of questioning.

"Are you alone?"

Rhyndas didn't answer. He wasn't going to give away any of his plans to these Galra. Krolia growled again, slipping out of Taulol's grasp. She stalked forward and gripped his headfur again. She yanked down. "Tell them what they want to know, or I promise you a slow, painful death, starting with ripping out your fur."

Rhyndas whimpered at the threat, and one look at her face told him that she was neither lying nor exaggerating. Kolivan repeated his question. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. It was just me that infiltrated your base."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Ulaz questioned.

"No. I told no one where I was going."

"Did you tell anyone about your plans?" Antok inquired.

"No. Everyone else would have taken all the glory for themselves."

"Why did you try to kidnap Lotor?" Thace asked.

"I was going to return him to the Empire and finally get the recognition I deserve."

"He's not the Prince of the Empire anymore for future reference," Krolia hissed as she released her hold on Rhyndas's headfur. She headed for the door but paused in its frame. "Though your future will never come to pass. I leave your fate in the capable claws of my pack as I have kits to take care of."

She walked out the door, knowing that would be the last time she would see the intruder. She made it back to the nest, where her younger kits were still cuddled up against Regris, who held a still unconscious Lotor. However, the younger ones were napping. Krolia slipped into the nest and checked on the kits before Regris passed his brother over to her. As soon as he was in her arms, Lotor shifted and slowly opened his eyes with a whine. She purred to him, allowing him to come to the realization that he was safe with his pack.

His eyes landed on her, and he nuzzled her in relief. "Mom. Was me being kidnapped just a dream?"

"Unfortunately, no, kit. Someone did try to kidnap you, but your pack stopped him. Your Dads are taking care of him right now. They will come by once they are done," Krolia reassured him.

Lotor snuggled against his mom and waited until the rest of the pack had gathered in the nest. Each of the Dads held the kit they were closest to, Ulaz letting Taulol hold Keith. Kolivan wrapped his arms around Lotor but didn't pull him away from Krolia, knowing how Lotor preferred to be held by both of his parents when something was wrong. Kolivan relished holding his kit after disposing of the intruder that attempted to kidnap him, rumbling to him. He had never realized how much he feared his kit leaving until he was faced with it. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with it again until it was Lotor's decision to do so.

Fin


End file.
